Kusuo Saiki
|-|Normal (With Power Limiter Tools)= |-|Normal (Without Power Limiter Tools)= Summary Saiki Kusuo is the protagonist of Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan (斉木楠雄のΨ難 Saiki Kusuo no Sainan, lit. "The Disaster of Psi Kusuo Saiki") who has all-kinds of ESP-related abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C | 6-C | At least 6-C, possibly 5-B Name: Kusuo Saiki Origin: Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan Gender: Male Age: Teenager , 17 years old (Currently) Classification: Human, Esper Powers and Abilities: |-|With Limiters= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can use this to impair a targets thinking by sending it a large amount of brainwaves), Psychometry through contact, Clairvoyance, Flight, Precognition, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, psychic photography, Enhanced Senses, Weather Manipulation, The ability to turn back the time of an object by up to 24 hours (Only useable on the same object once per day), likely Genius Intelligence, Can mimic Regeneration by turning back the time on a human being, Healing, Perception Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and extreme heat, Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation (He is able to erase one minute's worth of memories by hitting the target on the back of their head), Shapeshifting (It takes 2 hours to transform), Aura, Astral Projection, He is able to remove the soul of someone from their body if they are knocked out or asleep (The removed soul will fly off to heaven after 44 seconds if not entering a body), Possession (He is able to possess bodies that don't have a soul in them), Mind Manipulation (Mind Control), Ice Manipulation, Invisibility for himself and anyone he is touching, Petrification (Turn people to stone for 24 hours when looking at them without glasses, Can not turn them back otherwise), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Time Travel, Illusion Creation (can make people see minor illusion ), minor Fear Manipulation (Can initimidate people by releasing bloodlust), Size Manipulation (Can shrink to at least 1/100th of his original size, but can't turn back for 1 hour) |-|Damaged Limiter= All previous abilities, Forcefield Creation (Can create a 50cm barrier that surrounds him for an entire day), Can change others sense of humor, Can make someones Coffee bitter if they are elegantly sipping it, limited Transmutation (the ability to make any drink carbonated), Creation (The power to make anything out of nothing; can also make a bunch of Matryoshka dolls come out of his hands), Can shoot fast powerful lasers from his eyes, The ability to make someone mentally a child, The power to trade hairstyles with someone, Summoning (can summon a flock of crows), Age Manipulation (The power to make someones actual age be how old they usually look), The power to cover up things that shouldn't be seen in a childrens magazine with a mysterious light beam or steam, The ability to get covered with a mosaic instead of becoming invisible, Sound Manipulation (The power to make anyones voice sound like Kamiya Hiroshi's), limited Technology Manipulation (The power to shoot a laser that upgrades your computer to windows 10), Durability Negation via Water Manipulation (The power to evaporate just enough water from a living creatures body to put them at the brink of death) |-|One Removed Limiter= Same as with Limiters to a greater degree, Duplication (Can create 1 clone with identical powers. Said clone can in turn create 1 clone and so on. From the 5th clone onwards they become hard to control, though.) |-|Without Limiters= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, Time Manipulation (can turn back time of the entire planet by 1 year or even more) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (His punch would destroy everything 7 kilometers behind its origin according to his own statement) | At least Large Town level (stronger than before) | Island level (Can suppress a vulcano eruption stronger than that of the Tambora Vulcano) | At least Island level (Much stronger than before), possibly Planet level (Stated that he could destroy the world without much effort and that he could make the world explode through reality warping, by accident, should his limiters become undone) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (He flew across the continent to America with his power) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class Durability: At least Large Town level, higher '''with telekinesis | At least '''Large Town level, higher '''with telekinesis | At least '''Large Town level, possibly Island level (Stated that he would not be killed by a vulcano eruption stronger than that of the Tambora Vulcano) | At least Large Town level, possibly Island level (Stronger than before) Stamina: likely High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Limiters (The things on his head) Intelligence: Likely Genius level (First talked two weeks after birth, first walked one month after birth) Weaknesses: Riki Nendou and Bugs since he can't read their minds and because he finds bugs disgusting. Must wait 3 minutes between teleports of himself. Contact with germanium can block his telepathy. He cannot revert changes that he's made with his Reality Warping powers. Extremely apathetic and pessimistic under normal circumstances. | All prior, has to concentrate a lot to get the right power. | Same as in base, but doesn't have to wait between teleports, has difficulty handling fragile objects without breaking them | Same as with one limiter removed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' He demonstrated to make colored hair a natural occurrence, made it so that all injuries in the world heal much faster than normal, made it so that buildings are build in weeks instead of month, made it so that the brain works way faster in important situations, made underwear indestructible, made it so that a person with a small body can have ridiculous strength, made it so that a person can easily become unconscious by hitting them to the back of the neck, can possibly grant superpowers to every human in the world; However, he cannot return the changes he's made to normal. *'Invisibility:' Saiki can make himself and anything he's touching invisible. It takes a full minute to activate and wears off after ten minutes, though it will be undone earlier if he's touched by anyone. Additionally, he cannot use any of his other psychic powers aside from telepathy while the invisibility is active. *'Aura:' Saiki has an aura far greater than that of a normal person. While he himself can not see it, it is great enough to completely overshadow the auras of the people around him. This goes to the extent that people with the ability to see auras will think they lost their abilities when standing close to him, since they don't realize they stand in his aura, being completely engulfed by it, but at the same time can not see the aura of anyone else, due to them being overshadowed. *'Time Leap:' Saiki can time travel into the past. However, if he does he needs to go back at least 5 years. When he time travels and someone realizes that two versions of him exist at the same time he will be forced back to the present. When he arrives back in the present after time travelling his memories are automatically updated with what happened in the new version of the past. When he returns to the present however long he has spend in the past will have passed in the present as well. His time travel might activate itself randomly, getting him stuck in a time loop, instead of the normal travel, and the only way to get time to go back to normal is for him to completely empty his mind of all thoughts. Key: With Limiters | Damaged Limiter | One Removed Limiter | Without Limiters Gallery Kusuo_saiki_image0.gif Kusuo_saiki_image1.gif Kusuo_saiki_image_2.gif Kusuo_saiki_image9.gif Kusuo_saiki_image6.gif Kusuo_saiki_image11.gif Kusuo_saiki_image5.gif Kusuo_saiki_image12.gif Kusuo_saiki_time_leap_image14.gif Kusuo destroys Island .gif Kusuo_saiki_image_15.gif Kusuo_saiki_image_16.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's Profile Category:Characters Category:Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Category:Male Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Glass Cannons Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Time Travelers Category:Petrification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5